


destination unknown

by ideal_girl (trainwreckdress)



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Film Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwreckdress/pseuds/ideal_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. very au. my attempt at noir. 100 words for each character. response to <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/the_improv/15055.html">improv #14</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	destination unknown

Jack's not sure where it all went wrong, but he has a feeling it started down at the 11th precinct, way before that night he found his dad ( _"That's Captain, to you, kid. No favors for being my son."_ ) crouched over the dead body of that suspect, knuckles bloody and mouth twisted. The set-up was easy enough to fake, press a shank in the perp's hand, help his dad slash open the skin on cheek. _"Don't worry, this is how it's done, kid,"_ his dad had told him, the stains on his hands matching the spots on his cheeks.

*

Kate's not sure where it all went wrong, but she has a feeling it started that morning that she found her husband ( _"Oh, darling, you're the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on."_ ) sitting in the living room, sunlight peaking around the still-drawn shades, with a sawed-off shotgun in his lap. She begged him to tell her what had happened ( _"Sawyer, honey, tell me, please!"_ ), but he wouldn't, just pressed that little key into her palm and told her to _"get out and forget you ever met me."_ So she left, and she's been trying to remember ever since.

*

Boone's entirely sure where it all went wrong – it happened the morning that _bitch_ walked in the door, all shiny hair and wet lips. Jack's face went white, then red, and Boone nearly spilled ink all over his nice trousers. _"I need some help,"_ she had said to Jack, _"It's my husband--"_ Boone rolled his eyes at the pause for dramatics. _"I think he's dead!"_ But she did have a key, a shiny thing that looked familiar to him, but he really couldn't be bothered, because Shannon was performing at the club that night, and he was already late.

*

Shannon pretty sure it all went wrong that morning her dad found her and Boone in the linen closet. The fact that their little secret ( _"No one has to know."_ ) was found out was unfortunate, but the way her father had clutched at his chest and turned that interesting shade of lilac was even more so. He was dead before he hit the ground, massive heart attack, the doctors said. Her stepmother didn't say anything, just put Shannon out on the street without a second thought. So she sings for cash, and it's enough, especially since Boone still comes around.

*

Hurley knows it all went wrong that night he let that son of a bitch Sawyer talk him into hiring him on. He was small time, a few knees cracked there, a stolen car here – nowhere near the level of made Hurley needed. But he was slick, and he talked Hurley into the deal and out of that little key – handing it over without a by-your-leave. But if Sawyer could do it, they'd all be rich. And if he didn't, well, he'd be dead and Hurley would just have to find another joe stupid enough to run against John Locke.

*

Sayid thinks it might have all gone a bit downhill when he left the military. There wasn't much honest need for a killer, he soon found out – especially not one with skin the color of sand and an accent that confounded most. So he took Hurley's money and promise, opened up a nightclub, ran drugs through the cellar. He wrapped pretty girls in silk and had them sing for men with money to burn. Wasn't much, but at least he had that blonde one with the French accent letting him in her dressing room at the end of the night.

*

Michael knows this shit went to pot the second he got up that morning and his wife wasn't next to him. She wasn't in the kitchen, neither. Wasn't sitting in the living room with her feet up, wasn't in the bathtub having a soak. She just up and left, and once she did, wasn't much Michael could do to get his boy Walt to stay, besides beat him with a belt, and he didn't have time for that. Had to go to work, else Locke would threaten to fire him again, and then what would he do? _Starve,_ that's right.

*

Claire thinks it all went pear-shaped when she let Charlie underneath her skirts. She made him promise he wouldn't, you know, do _it_ in her, but he was like a wild man, and it wasn’t like she was paying attention, you know, kind of busy and all, and it just _happened._ And of course she got pregnant and now she's got nine kids grabbing at her skirts, another on the way. But she loves Charlie, mostly because he still knows how to make her stop paying attention. 'Course, their downstairs neighbor, that detective fellow, he doesn't like that so much.

*

Charlie says it's all just fine, brood of kids at home, nice wife with pretty blonde hair and that wicked smile ( _"You should have seen her back in the day, lads, she was a looker!"_ ), a job that puts money on the table. 'Course the job isn't all that great, but Mr. Locke provides, pays him in meat when he can't be bothered to take it in coin, lets Charlie shove off at strange hours. Tells Charlie that dealing with Hurley's bad news, but it's not like Charlie can say no. The pinpricks between his toes say yes for him.

*

Sun not sure where it all went wrong, but Jin started coming home late and leaving early. At first she thought he was cheating, whoring around with those girls who wore short sleeves in the summer. But she finally knew what she had to do when he came home the next morning covered in blood after running out in the middle of the night looking for a guy named Sawyer. So she found herself a job, mixing drinks for the men and perfumes for the ladies. At least Sayid thinks they're perfumes, but Shannon and the other girls know better.

*

Locke knows it went wrong the second he popped out of the womb, must of if his momma gave him up and no one else wanted him. Made himself young, killed a man old enough to be his pa, if he had one. The jobs came in easy after that, earning him lots of cash he carefully hid away. 'Course, until it all went sour, Charlie taking more than he paid for and Hurley taking it out of Locke's hide. So Locke might not have his key, but ain't no one but him opening that hatch, you hear? _You hear?_

*

Walt thinks people aren't watching, aren't paying attention, because it's not gone wrong, not yet, but it's gonna go wrong _real_ soon. That man down by the docks, Locke _("Don't you dare let me catch you talking to him!")_ , he's got a secret. Walt watches Locke's keys jingle-jangle as he walks, but Walt knows the important one is the one he kisses when he thinks no one's looking. That same one that detective has in his hand right now, that pretty brunette on his arm. Walt fits himself into the shadows, watches, and wonders if it'll ever be right again.


End file.
